Is This Real?
by Jasper Annalise
Summary: Hermione is falling asleep at a book. When she jerks awake she finds someone standing over her. Dramione not HBP or DH compatible.


**Is This Real?**

She sat in the library, pouring over one of the texts. It was late and she was tired, but still she read. She couldn't believe she had procrastinated so much. She was supposed to have the entire 750 page book read by tomorrow and she was barely half way through. Her eyes tried to close but she refused to let them. She _had_ to read the book. She had no other choice.

Her chin rested on her palm as she tried to skim her way through the pages. The words blurred around the edges as her eyes watered with the strain of keeping them open. The ink seemed to swirl before her eyes and she started to close them again. Maybe resting them for a little wouldn't hurt. She began to drift off to sleep.

Her head, barely resting on her hand, began to slip. She fell forward with a great bang and woke sharply. There was a nice, egg-shaped bruise on her forehead where she had hit it. She rubbed it slightly. It was still nightfall. She had only slept for a minute and was now wide awake. She got back to reading her book.

A shadow fell across the words, making them hard to read. She looked up at the man standing over her. She was surprised that anyone else was in the library. She had thought she was the only one still up. It was far after curfew and she had gotten special permission from Madame Pince to use the library after hours.

The hair of the man seemed to glow with the light from the candle behind him. She could tell it was very fine and light, causing a halo to form around him. She couldn't make out his features, though. He seemed to be staring at her, his face hidden in shadow.

"Um, may I help you?" she asked politely. He hadn't said anything and his staring was unnerving.

"Hello, Granger. I was just wondering what you, little miss goody two-shoes, were doing up this late at night. You see, it's far after hours and one such as yourself could get into a lot of trouble." She gasped. She recognized his voice the moment he opened his mouth.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I don't need you distracting me from my reading." She turned back to her book, but his shadow still made it difficult for her to read. "Please move, Malfoy. You're blocking my light." She said it as politely as she could manage that late at night.

He still stood there for a moment, then must have decided it wasn't worth it and moved out of her way. He graciously sat at the other side of the table and continued to look at her. She tried to ignore him and continued reading.

"You never answered my question. What _are_ you doing up at this time of night?" She looked up at him when he spoke. His face was cast into sharp relief from the candle next to her.

"Oh, well… you see, I was just… um…" He raised his eyebrows. It did nothing to help with her stuttering

"Out with it, Granger! We may have all night, but I'm not prepared to waste that much time listening to you stutter." She glared at him with all her might. He wasn't fazed in the least.

"Oh, alright. If you must know I… um… well, this is embarrassing… I sort of procrastinated a bit and… well, I need to finish this book by tomorrow," she said, blushing and looking very embarrassed. He stared at her for a moment then chuckled quietly. He would have burst out laughing but he didn't have permission to be out.

"That's all? Goodness, Granger, you really are a workaholic. I haven't even picked up the book. I already know how it ends, don't I? You see, getting 'help' from older students gets rid of nighttime cramming. I could tell you everything you need to know that's in that book in less than a page of written word." Hermione gaped at him. Could he really tell her everything she needed to know? Was there really that little to the book?

"Could you really?" He nodded. She still looked at him in wonder. "That would be wonderful! I would do virtually anything for you!" This time, his eyes lit up. He looked at her, wondering what she could do for him that would merit such a grand reward in her eyes.

"Anything?" he asked, making sure he had heard her right.

"Well, virtually anything. There are some things that are worth much more than getting cheats for this book." He sighed, still trying to think of something. Then it struck him so hard he thought he might pass out.

"Err, well… there is something you could do for me…" She looked at him, interested but wary. "Well, my grades aren't quite as good as they could be and I was wondering if you could perhaps tutor me in a few of them. Secretly, of course and only for a little while." She seemed shocked at his request.

'Well,' she thought. 'It might not be too bad. And it's only for a little while.' "Alright, but if you're late for any one of our sessions I will immediately end them. Clear?"

"Yeah!" His face lit up for a moment before once again becoming that cold mask he was known for. "Of course. Now, what you need to know…"

The next day, Hermione was absolutely joyous. She had woken up in a fantastic mood despite getting to bed late and had aced the small quiz they had on the book. By small, I mean freakishly long. It was as if the teacher didn't want to let his students down and to do so had to give them a quiz as long as the book. Hermione didn't mind, though. She had read only half of it but had gotten enough information from Malfoy it was as though she had read the other half. He hadn't let her down so she had to follow up on the other half of their bargain.

Hermione arrived at the library at the pre-arranged spot after classes. Malfoy wasn't there yet, but she wasn't worried. She had arrived 10 minutes early and if he didn't show up she would cancel the study sessions.

She had taken out her books and was about to start working on some of her homework when he arrived. She noticed that he was almost as early as she was and came to the conclusion that he really did need these lessons.

He sat down opposite her in their secluded corner. It didn't seem like he was about to say anything, so Hermione decided to 'break the ice', so to speak.

"So, what lesson do you want to begin with?" Her voice was all business and it seemed to make him relax at the thought that she was taking this seriously.

"Hmm, I think I would like to begin with Transfiguration. I've always had trouble in that class." He got out his books for Transfiguration and they set to work. It turned out that he knew the material, he just didn't know how to apply it, and Transfiguration was mainly a practical class.

They spent the day, all the way up until dinner, transfiguring text books and quills until Draco knew how to do almost everything they had ever had to do in that class. Hermione couldn't keep herself from smiling. She had to admit, she was proud of her pupil. She had never taught anything to anyone before. She had tried to do so with Harry and Ron, but they had been as interested in her words as sock puppets.

After that first day, Hermione and Draco set their schedules up so each of them would have time for at least three afternoons each week for tutoring. Hermione had grown fond of her student, and he of his teacher. They both taught the other something new each day. For Draco, it was school related. For Hermione, however, her problems were those of the heart.

She and Ron had been off-and-on dating for about a year. He infuriated her at times and made her squeal with joy the next. But although they had been friends for almost seven years, he knew almost nothing about her.

He never listened when she talked to him and didn't take her advice. He still thought her favorite read was _Hogwarts, a History_, even though it had changed many times since that faze. He barely saw her as an independent young woman; instead, he thought of her as a stupid little girl that would be hurt enough by his insults to cry in the bathroom for hours, needing rescuing from a troll.

Draco tried to give her advice like, "Give him time, he'll see you for who you really are," and, "Don't worry about him, he'll come round," but he couldn't bring himself to say them with conviction. Truth be told, he thought they had a very unhealthy relationship and felt as though Hermione deserved better. He couldn't tell her these things either, though. He didn't want to ruin the tentative friendship they had created.

Quite a few weeks had passed since Draco had found Hermione in the Library, almost dozing off. Their friendship had grown from tentative to strong, and they trusted each other almost as much as Hermione trusted Harry and Ron. Almost, but not quite. They still had the occasional argument, but they were always solved quickly.

People, mainly Ravenclaws, had noticed the differences in Hermione's and Draco's attitudes toward one another. Some figured out the Hermione and Draco must have been working together on a project and had formed a friendship. Others, though, were still oblivious to the fact that the two parties didn't hate each other anymore. Some Gryffindors noticed, but turned a blind eye. Others, such as Ron, didn't notice a thing. Hermione was fed up with him not paying attention to her.

"Ronald," Hermione said vehemently, acid in her voice. Ron finally noticed that she had been talking to him, or trying to at least, for the past ten minutes. They had just gotten back together the previous week and already he was on her nerves. In fact, he had gotten on her nerves the first day they got back together, and this was the final straw.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, apparently oblivious to the fact that she was seething. Her eyes were icy and he caught note of it.

"You… you didn't hear a _word_ I've said for the past ten minutes! I am _fed_ up with you ignoring me all the time! I have been told I am quite intelligent and it might do you good to listen to me! That's the _only_ thing I ask of you!" Ron spluttered, trying to get out an apology, but Hermione would have none of it.

"No! Don't you even_ try_ to apologize to me! I won't hear it! You know what? We're through, once and for all!" Hermione stormed out of the common room, almost hexing anyone who got in her way. Needless to say, a path for her was soon cleared.

She stomped all the way to the Library, a great deed in itself as it was a very long way away, and went to the secluded corner she and Draco always occupied. She didn't notice he was sitting there as she slumped into a seat and let her head fall into her hands.

"Rough day?" he asked, making her nearly jump out of her skin. She looked up at him, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Yeah, kind of," she replied, her face flushed from anger and surprise. He smiled at her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's just… I'm fed up with Ron, you know? I was talking to him for ten minutes and he didn't even notice! I think I've actually ended our relationship for good. Let him apologize all he wants, I'm not going back to him." Just talking to Draco seemed to clear her head. She knew, in her heart, that she really _wouldn't_ go back to Ron, and it was perfectly okay with her. Draco could almost see the tension lifting from her shoulders as she sat back smiling.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. She had realized that her relationship with Ron couldn't be anything more than friendship. She had tried many times and failed at making it work. He had grown to admire, and maybe even love, her as she had taught him. Her thing with Ron was her only downfall, her belief that it would work if she tried hard enough, and now that she was free it was like she was brand new and ready to take on the world.

He realized in that moment that he actually did love her; that he would do anything for her. He leaned over the table and took her hands, pulling her towards him. She was shocked and slightly pleased by his bold move and she moved toward him. They met in the middle, lips crashing into one another's.

They both pulled back slightly, confused yet very happy at what had transpired. Both tingling with anticipation, they asked each other, "What does this mean?" Neither had the answer, so they continued with the exploration of the other's lips.

More time passed for the couple. As time flew for the two, everyone else was anticipating winter break. The snow on the grounds outside tempted to be thrown, and in the last few weeks of the semester, many snowball fights broke out, leaving all parties soaked, shivering, and in need of some Pepper-up Potion.

Everything for them changed that winter. Draco was being forced to go home where he would undoubtedly receive the Dark Mark. He didn't tell Hermione this, though. He knew she would worry about him. She wouldn't understand that he _needed_ to get it. She wouldn't understand why. He wasn't allowed to tell her the truth. He was going to work as a spy for the Order.

So, Draco went home, biding his love adieu, as Hermione stayed at the castle. Harry and Ron were both staying as well, but Ron wouldn't even look at her. He knew she had found a new beau and he wasn't happy about it. He didn't know how she could have moved on so quickly while he was still lamenting his loss. He didn't realize that she had moved on long before she broke it off.

While Hermione was having a great time being avoided by Ron in the cold, dark castle, Draco was off to meet his doom. As soon as he arrived home, his father told him the exact day and time he would receive his mark. The day after Christmas, 9:00 p.m. He dreaded that fateful hour.

Draco hadn't gotten much for Christmas. His father seemed to think that it was gift enough to receive the mark the next day. He had, however, gotten a very nice present from Hermione. It was a book, but not any book. It had a secret hole in it that would let him store anything he could possibly want in it. At the moment it contained a bottle of champagne, which he would wait until he got back to Hogwarts to open, a dozen silvery quills and parchment, and a beautiful poem, undoubtedly written by the Gryffindor herself.

Draco went to bed that night, dreaming of Hermione instead of the horror that would befall him the next evening.

Draco returned from the break looking gaunt and grim. Hermione asked him what was wrong, but he just smiled and said he had missed her so much it made him sick. She knew he was lying, but appreciated his words all the same.

That night they celebrated his return with the champagne Hermione had given Draco for Christmas. They had been having a fantastic time kissing it off each other's lips when Draco took off his shirt, saying it was terribly hot. Hermione giggled as he did so, but stopped short. She caught a glimpse of a skull and snake marring his perfect skin.

Draco turned his arm to see what she was looking at and swore. He was supposed to be more careful and already he had blown his cover to her. Tears filled her eyes as she looked questioningly at him.

"Why?" was all she asked. Draco didn't know how to answer. He could tell her the truth, that he was a spy, but she might get too overprotective and want him to stop. Plus, he really wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Hermione, I can't explain because I'm not allowed to tell you. But I will tell you that it's not what you think it is."

"Oh really? What do I think it is?" Her voice was choked with tears threatening to fall. Draco couldn't say anything. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't tell her the truth. He had only two options to chose from, and he wasn't going to kill her. He was going to have to modify her memory.

He raised his wand to her eye level. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice. He whispered, "Sorry, Hermione," and kissed her before stepping back and muttering, "Obliviate!"

Hermione's head fell forward with a great bang and she woke sharply. There was a nice, egg-shaped bruise on her forehead where she had hit it. She rubbed it slightly. It was still nightfall. She had only slept for a minute and was now wide awake. She got back to reading her book.

A shadow fell across the words, making them hard to read. She looked up at the man standing over her. She was surprised that anyone else was in the library. She had thought she was the only one still up. It was far after curfew and she had gotten special permission from Madame Pince to use the library after hours.

The hair of the man seemed to glow with the light from the candle behind him. She could tell it was very fine and light, causing a halo to form around him. She couldn't make out his features, though. He seemed to be staring at her, his face hidden in shadow.

"Um, may I help you?" she asked politely. He hadn't said anything and his staring was unnerving.

"Hello, Granger. I was just wondering what you, little miss goody two-shoes, were doing up this late at night. You see, it's far after hours and one such as yourself could get into a lot of trouble." She gasped. She recognized his voice the moment he opened his mouth.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I don't need you distracting me from my reading." She turned back to her book, but his shadow still made it difficult for her to read. "Please move, Malfoy. You're blocking my light." She said it as politely as she could manage that late at night.

He still stood there for a moment, then must have decided it wasn't worth it and moved out of her way. He graciously sat at the other side of the table and continued to look at her. She tried to ignore him and continued reading.

"You never answered my question. What _are_ you doing up at this time of night?" She looked up at him when he spoke. His face was cast into sharp relief from the candle next to her.

"Oh, well… you see, I was just… um…" He raised his eyebrows. It did nothing to help with her stuttering

"Out with it, Granger! We may have all night, but I'm not prepared to waste that much time listening to you stutter." She glared at him with all her might. He wasn't fazed in the least.

"Oh, alright. If you must know I… um… well, this is embarrassing… I sort of procrastinated a bit and… well, I need to finish this book by tomorrow," she said, blushing and looking very embarrassed. He stared at her for a moment then chuckled quietly. He would have burst out laughing but he didn't have permission to be out.

"That's all? Goodness, Granger, you really are a workaholic. I haven't even picked up the book. I already know how it ends, don't I? You see, getting 'help' from older students gets rid of nighttime cramming. I could tell you everything you need to know that's in that book in less than a page of written word." Hermione gaped at him. Could he really tell her everything she needed to know? Was there really that little to the book?

"Could you really?" He nodded. She still looked at him in wonder. "That would be wonderful! I would do virtually anything for you!" This time, his eyes lit up. He looked at her, wondering what she could do for him that would merit such a grand reward in her eyes.

"Anything?" he asked, making sure he had heard her right.

"Well, virtually anything. There are some things that are worth much more than getting cheats for this book." He sighed, still trying to think of something. Then it struck him so hard he thought he might pass out.

"Err, well… there is something you could do for me…" She looked at him, interested but wary. "Well, my grades aren't quite as good as they could be and I was wondering if you could perhaps tutor me in a few of them. Secretly, of course and only for a little while." She seemed shocked at his request.

She thought about it for a moment. Something was nagging in her brain, but she couldn't quite figure out what.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I will be able to do that. I don't know when I would get my homework done then. I'm taking too many classes." Draco seemed shocked that she refused his offer. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said as he walked out of the Library and out of her life. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt tear welling up as she watched him walk away from he for the last time.

_Oh my goodness! 8 pages of typing all in one day. Though I'll admit I cheated a bit and copied that last part from the beginning. That only took me about… four complete hours! Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
